


The Other 51

by and_prisca (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney, John's dad sucks, M/M, Revolutionary Set, Schuyler Sisters aren't rly in this :/, read it and weep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/and_prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is at a new school, with a new family, and new friends. He doesn't know where he stands yet. When he accidentally sends his journal into a school essay contest he wins and it gets published. Alex didn't expect any of this to happen but he could handle it and it would be easy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other 51

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my first fic and I can't wait to write more! Honestly it isn't the best. It's basically just an intro because I need to revise the rest of it. I got this idea around Februrary and I've been working on it since then. I really hope you like it! Be sure to leave comments :)
> 
> \- Prisca
> 
> _______
> 
> *NOTE: I'm looking back at this months later and I know I'm never going to finish this fic. It was still fun to write it I guess.*

A lot of people think high school is the worst four years of your life. With all the populars, peer pressure and pimples. Some kids just can’t handle it with only the weekend to take a break. But this isn’t one of those stories. At my high school the bullies suck the confidence and power out of the rest of us, and if I don’t stop them before Senior year, it’ll all be over. I’m a spy on an impossible mission... It’s here where all odds are against me - Alex. In a long fight for truth and justice. Well, not exactly. 

 

This is a story about how my private personal journal became a bestseller.

 

I looked through the glass window on the classroom door. There were still kids finishing work in my dad’s classroom. I sighed as I gripped my paper lunch bag tighter. I turned around and walked down the empty hallway towards the cafeteria. Sound slipped out of the doors and I remembered how hard it was to find somewhere to sit yesterday. I reached the clear doors and stared at all the kids talking and eating, running around and laughing. I didn’t want to be there. My stomach whirred. I had been to so many schools and every time I started again another set of embarrassing things happened to me. It wasn’t just a few teases that I could get over, they collected and I wish none of it ever happened. I couldn’t handle it anymore. I couldn’t go in there. I ran down the hallway. I didn’t actually know where I was going but I couldn’t stomach going in there. Not after what happened to me on Tuesday. 

This kid named Thomas Jefferson, made fun of me when I introduced myself in class. Those stupid games were the worst every school year. Every teacher has to ask you to “Say one thing about yourself!” I stuttered and shut my book. “Uhm… I like to… read.” I answered. “Well what’s your favorite book Alex?” Mrs. Hunter continued as she smiled at me her blonde hair fell over her shoulders as she tilted her head. "Why did she have to keep talking????!!!" Alex thought. “Uh… I don’t really have just one.” I laughed nervously. “Well what type of stuff do you like to read?” "Mmmmmmmmokay." I thought, wanting to jump out the window. I could feel people waiting for me to answer. “Contemporary is my favorite but I do read a lot of classics.” I muttered. My voice cracked halfway through contemporary and just as I thought no one noticed/cared I heard Thomas from the other side of the room. “Con-temp-or-ary.” He mocked my voice and laughter filled the room. fuuuuuuuuuu. My stomach dropped and my head pounded. I didn't know what to do. 

“Well, Alex you’ll really like what we're working on this year. We’ll be reading a lot of classics.” Mrs. Hunter continued, shooting Thomas a look. He looked at me from the across the room. I snapped my pencil in half. At that moment I could have snapped him in half. What a bad first day…

I walked down the hall till I reached the computer lab. I opened up one of the dusty Dell computers. I signed in, trying to remember the passwords I got from the office on Tuesday. I typed ham011102 into the password bar and clicked on the word document tab. I needed to write something after such a bad start of the year.

 

There he was, the evil and feared Shane, a jock so vile that even the principal was scared to yell at him. He made his way down the hall with his two horrific cohorts, Jordan and Sam. Shane was rotten to the core. Risking life and limb, Jake knew he had to destroy Shane before he and his friends crushed all of the other kids spirits. Shane knocked the books out of a kids hands laughing, his friends followed. Jake walked up to Shane and looked him straight in the eyes. “If you keep up with that you’ll be sorry.” He said sternly. “Sure.” Shane laughed. “I’d like to see you do something. I bet you wouldn’t even- Jake pulled down Shane’s pants and the whole crowd of kids, surging through the hall burst out in laughter. As Shane reached for his jeans he couldn’t move his left hand. It was handcuffed onto the locker. “Too easy.” Jake laughed as he made his way down the hall. “Too easy.” Mission Complete 

I stared at the screen, unplease with my okayish writing. I sighed, staring at the screen till I remembered I was at school and shouldn’t be late for my classes. I looked up at the clock above the doorway. I had two minutes till fifth period and it was all the way upstairs. I made a new folder, titled it 9th Grade Entries, and saved it. I logged out and shut the computer down. I made sure I was as secretive as possible when it came to my journal. Everyone knew I was constantly writing, but I couldn’t let them know what. I grabbed my lunch bag and ran out of the computer lab. I needed to get my french stuff out of my locker before the bell rang and the halls got flooded.

After School I went to my dad’s classroom and sat down at a desk waiting for him to finish an email. “Hey kiddo! How was your day?” He asked as my backpack hit the floor. “Just peachy.” I replied. “High School not treating you well?” He continued. “You mean Thomas not treating you well?” I looked down at my hands and sighed. “Well I’m not surprised that you two are still at each other.” He said as he put his jacket on. Alex and Thomas had been in the same French, English, and Math classes when Alex lived here briefly last year, before he was adopted. Thomas had always been a jerk to him (one example was when he and James Madison were still friends and Thomas stole him).Even though it was only two months it felt like two years. The door swung open. Mrs. Hunter stood at the door. 

“Hi, Mr. Washington!” She noticed me slouching at my desk. “Hi Alex!” She seemed like she was going to say something but she turned away. I sort of hated her. Contemporary. “Could you put these posters up for me tomorrow. maybe talk about it in class, and pass the word on to everyone else? I have a feeling this year’s contest will be good!” She said her irritatingly happy voice. She nodded before my dad could answer and shut the door behind her. “Essay contest! Why don’t you submit something Alex?” He asked. “I would… but…” I stumbled over my words. “You have so much material in that one notebook alone. I mean, didn’t I get you that for Science?” Dad smiled. “I know you have potential and we all know you have ambition. Why throw away your shot?” He picked up his bag. “Let’s go! I have to be somewhere in an hour and I still need to help your mom label books for her first graders.” I slung my backpack over my shoulder and sighed. Maybe he was right. Why should I?


End file.
